


St. Valentine's Days

by Fake_Innocence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов о жизни Алекса и Шона и «химии» между ними с несколькими альтернативными концовками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Valentine's Days

Название: St. Valentine's Days.  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Пейринг: Шон Кэссиди/Алекс Саммерс  
Рейтинг: R  
Дисклеймер: Персонажи принадлежат Marvel, больная фантазия принадлежит мне.  
Саммари: Цикл драбблов о жизни Алекса и Шона и «химии» между ними с несколькими альтернативными концовками. Пожалуйста, обращайте внимание на номера драбблов.  
Написано в феврале 2012 года

1.1  
Десять отжиманий. От стены, от края койки, от пола. На левой руке. На правой руке. На обеих. С широкой постановкой рук. С узкой. С подскоком. С хлопком. С двумя хлопками.  
У Алекса такие бицепсы, будто в тюрьме он непрерывно дрочил.  
Ноги согнуты в коленях, сцепленные замком руки поддерживают голову. Вдох-выдох. Вверх-вниз. Верхний пресс.  
Ладони под ягодицами, ноги медленно ползут вверх и задерживаются на десять секунд в положении, перпендикулярном полу. Нижний пресс.  
У Алекса такой живот, будто в тюрьме он часы напролёт драл девок.  
В праздничные дни в тюрьме дают яблочный пирог. Саммерс не ходит в столовую, получая еду через закрывающееся на ключ окошко в двери камеры. Нет ни одного праздника, который он не отметил бы в одиночестве. Нет ни одного праздника, когда он дарил или получал бы подарки. Только в День Рождения жалостливый охранник втыкает Алексу в овсянку одну жалкую свечу.  
Закрыв глаза, он продолжает видеть стены своей камеры, может различить каждую царапину, каждое пятно. Люди выстраиваются вдоль этих стен – все, пострадавшие от его разрушительной способности – и окружают Алекса, берут его в плотное кольцо и наступают, пока он не начинает задыхаться и не просыпается.  
Саммерс убеждает себя, что это не его вина. Эта ужасная способность – она как заячья губа, её можно только спрятать подальше от нормальных людей. Подавить. Сублимировать.  
Но в глубине души Алекс Саммерс получает ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, раскачивая вокруг себя кольца плазмы, как игрушечные обручи, а когда они срываются в разные стороны, неуправляемые, он почти получает оргазм. 

1.2  
Способность Шона – она как третий сосок. Безобидная экзотика, которую при желании можно объяснить законами физики. Девчонкам нравится, когда на вечеринке он разбивает бокалы, но обычно им больше не нравится в нём ничего.  
Шон пьёт на спор, кто больше, и всегда выигрывает. Он показывает девчонкам свой длинный влажный язык, просовывая его между двумя пальцами. Они смеются до слёз, но уходят с другими, как и всегда, а Шон утыкается в свою пивную кружку. Гиннес горчит.  
Шон Кэссиди циник. Он понимает, что является не более чем всеми любимым клоуном, но умеет гордиться этим. По крайней мере, его никто не жалеет. Только один раз в году, растягиваясь на диване перед телевизором с полиэтиленовым пакетом, внутри которого – клей, и в полном одиночестве ловя мультики, Шон жалеет сам себя. Этот день – День Святого Валентина.

2.1  
Алекс подсознательно ищет повод для применения насилия. Он оскорбляет, не задумываясь, и приходит в ярость, встречая отпор. Он всегда готов взорваться. Хэнк – его излюбленная жертва. Докапываться до Кэссиди бессмысленно, потому что тот переводит всё в шутку, даже тычки и подзатыльники, щекоча его до тех пор, пока они не падают на пол, задыхаясь от смеха. Беспомощность в отношении Шона злит Хавока ещё больше.  
Но Кэссиди смотрит на него хитрыми глазами, как рыжий бог Локи, и злость уходит. Они здесь не для того, чтобы воевать друг с другом. Алекс ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится, когда Шон щекочет его, но отбрасывает её, снова и снова пытаясь отвесить тому подзатыльник.  
Это началось на первой мутантской вечеринке, где они придумали себе клички. Алекс сидел слева от Мистик, когда та неожиданно превратилась в Шона. Это продлилось лишь несколько секунд, но он так и не смог выкинуть из головы это порочное выражение на простом и открытом лице Кэссиди. И даже тогда, когда Мистик жестоко пошутила про размер его члена, Алекс вспомнил, каким классным она была Шоном, и только огрызнулся едва-едва.  
Когда Алекс показывает свою мутацию, никто не боится его. Это воодушевляет. Осталось только перестать бояться самого себя.

 

2.2  
Шон не обидчив. Он аплодирует Рейвен вполне искренне, когда она превращается в него и игриво шевелит бровями. Он совсем другой, этот близнец-Кэссиди, сексуальный и надменный, ему не отказала бы та тёлка возле аквариума и вообще вряд ли кто-то отказал бы. Он не знает, что Рейвен заглядывает гораздо глубже внешности.  
Шон любит смех. Он умеет смеяться над собой и любит веселить других. Он специально промахивается по стаканам, чтобы посмеяться чуть больше, но сам всегда закрывает лицо рукой.  
Шон крутится на своих длинных ногах, когда лениво встаёт с дивана и опускается обратно, и выше его только Хэнк. А ещё он чуть выставляет таз вперёд, когда ходит, будто бы призывая всех окружающих ему отсосать. И никого, совсем никого, это не возбуждает.  
Он стучит по ручке кресла в поддержку демонстрации способностей Саммерса, раскованный и вальяжный.  
Неуверенность Алекса в себе вызывает у Шона жалость, но он гонит её взашей, потому что жалость унижает.

3.  
Всё меняется после смерти Дарвина.  
«Я убил человека. Я опасен. Меня вернут в тюрьму», - думает он, обхватив руками голову. Все заняты своими проблемами, и только Шон заявляет Чарльзу, что Алекс туда не вернётся. Кэссиди обхватывает его длинными неуклюжими руками, баюкая, и не понятно, кого он успокаивает – Алекса или себя.

 

4.  
Дом Ксавье – это место, где все могут говорить откровенно. Эдакий рай на земле для обиженных и угнетённых. Все снова обнаруживают в себе способность улыбаться. За столом Эрик рассказывает, как убил двух немцев в баре, охотясь на Шоу, и улыбается, уплетая баварские колбаски. Его улыбка злая и напоминает оскал. Чарльз всегда одёргивает его, грозно поднимаясь с места в своём клетчатом фартуке, будто строгая жена; ему не хватает только тяжёлой поварёшки в руке, чтобы стучать Леншерру по башке, когда тот начинает рассказывать, как собирается убить Шоу.  
В это время Шоу, конечно, не прохлаждается за завтраком; его план выполняется пункт за пунктом без сбоев. У Людей Икс остаётся время поиграть вечером в карты или в прятки.  
Эрик водит почти всегда. Он совершенствует навыки по поиску противника на пересечённой местности, в ситуации, когда местность сделана из камня и не подлежит уничтожению.  
Он не любит прятаться, потому что помнит, как приходилось делать это ребёнком в лагере, и от надёжности места зависела жизнь, ни больше, ни меньше.  
Надёжное место в парке, за зелёной изгородью, Алекс облюбовал себе в первый же день и ни разу не был найден. Достаточно было не надевать на себя ничего металлического, и Эрик даже не посмотрит в твою сторону. Там он ложился загорать в траву, размышляя о том, куда спрятались все остальные. Рейвен с Хэнком, например (Алекс готов был на деньги поспорить, что Мистик-таки совратит этого ботана). Жевал травинку и смотрел по сторонам.  
Когда одолевали тяжёлые мысли, Алекс принимался за старое привычное занятие – отжимание. Он сосредотачивался на напряжении мышц, чувствуя, где находится каждая, её форму и размер, её расслабление и усилие. Мысли о смерти Дарвина потихоньку отступали.  
Ещё они отступали в присутствии Шона, потому что тот готов был поддержать всегда, немногословно, но не давая ни на секунду усомниться в том, что не считает Алекса в чём-либо виноватым. Саммерс ничего не предлагает в ответ, даже дружба у них не складывается, потому что вместо того, чтобы подбодрить, он смеётся над Банши и подкалывает его.  
Шон бежит по направлению к зелёной изгороди, постоянно оглядываясь назад, потому что Эрик добрался до его убежища под крыльцом, и пришлось срочно ретироваться. Он не видит Алекса, но Алекс видит его и наблюдает, как Шон падает, когда металлические пуговицы на его джинсах и рубашке начинают жить своей жизнью и тянуть хозяина к особняку. Банши цепляется за траву, но Эрик сильнее.  
Алекс идёт на риск и выбегает из-за кустов, чтобы помочь Шону избавиться от предательской одежды: сдирает рубашку через голову; дёргает джинсы, потому что расстегнуть их невозможно, и они слетают с бёдер Кэссиди вместе с трусами и уносятся туда, куда призывает их Леншерр.  
Парни смеются, глядя на улетающую прочь одежду; Шон неспеша натягивает трусы – узкие зеленые плавки, - и Алекс успевает пробежать взглядом по его обнажённому телу. Тело это далеко от классических канонов красоты – сам он к ним гораздо ближе – но в своей манере оно безупречно. Алекс не может объяснить, почему его внимание концентрируется в паху и, пока под резинкой трусов не исчезает последний рыжий волосок, взгляда оттуда он оторвать не в силах.  
«Да ладно, я просто хотел убедиться, везде ли он рыжий», - пытается оправдать себя Саммерс, но звучит это неубедительно. Тем более что Шон поймал любопытный взгляд на самом сокровенном месте своего тела, и улыбка сошла с его лица.  
У Кэссиди округлые плечи и худая грудь с выпирающими рёбрами, он мягкий и жёсткий одновременно, он – клубок противоречий.  
Во время оставшейся части игры Шон загорает, лёжа на животе и выставив на солнце свою белую спину. Алексу кажется, что новые веснушки появляются прямо у него на глазах, они усыпают всё тело, и даже на ушной раковине веснушки, если придвинуться вплотную и присмотреться.  
Их первый поцелуй – эту глупое столкновение губ, когда Шон решает перевернуться, не открывая глаз.

5.  
Кэссиди раскуривает сигарету, и в полумраке она зловеще тлеет, отражаясь у Алекса в глазах. Кэссиди выдыхает дым ему в лицо, игриво улыбаясь. В этой улыбке – недвусмысленная порочность; дым скользит как змея между красных полных губ.  
\- Чарльзу не понравится запах, - задумчиво говорит Алекс, разглядывая их.  
\- Ну что ты как маленький?! – Шон протягивает ему сигарету. Саммерс хочет сказать «нет», но не находит в себе сил отказать этим наглым губам.  
Он осторожно сжимает кончиками пальцев фильтр и подносит его ко рту. После Шона остались влажные следы; Алекс дотрагивается языком до фильтра, пробуя его на вкус – горько от сигареты и сладко от пирожных, которые Кэссиди съел на ужин. Сладости в форме сердечек – его кулинарный эксперимент к завтрашнему дню Святого Валентина, который никто не оценил.  
Затяжка длится вечность; в конце концов Алекс чувствует головокружение и выдыхает дым через нос. Он почти готов упасть сидящему рядом Шону на колени, но тот успевает схватить его за плечо и удержать.  
\- Что, вставило? - усмехается рыжий бес, подпирая ладонью щёку. Он смотрит на Алекса с явным удовольствием, потом отбирает сигарету и докуривает, держа её в зубах. Шон дьявольски хорош в этот момент, как и во все моменты этого вечера с тех пор, как они остались одни. Совсем не смешной: дикий, неуправляемый и такой взрослый, что Саммерс подозревает, не Мистик ли перед ним.  
\- Если бы ты смотрел так на тёлок, они бы начинали течь… - вырывается у него против воли. Неудачный вышел комплимент, но Шон не сможет оставить его без внимания.  
\- Что, в штанах тесно стало?  
\- Нет, я серьёзно. Будь таким с девками. А то ведь дурачка из себя строишь.  
\- А я и есть дурачок.  
\- Нет… - Алекс почему-то накрывает ладонью руку Шона, распластанную на столе; она всегда выглядела такой неуклюжей, но не сегодня.  
\- Всё правильно, Хавок. Я ведь всегда клеился к ним только для виду, но, вздумай они ответить мне взаимностью, я испугался бы и свалил.  
\- А меня, значит, не боишься?  
Шон не отвечает – только притягивает к себе ладонь Алекса и трётся об неё щекой.

6  
Даже в день Святого Валентина Чарльз Ксавье работал, и каждый следующий его вечер не отличался от предыдущего. Когда, для приличия пожевав праздничных печений, состряпанных Шоном и Алексом, они с Хэнком удалились для работы с Церебро, ощущение безнадёжности ушло вместе с ними. Чтобы открыть школу для мутантов, нельзя было просто дать объявление – нужно было искать каждого одарённого студента, разговаривать с ним, а потом и с его родителями… Шон и Алекс ничем не могли здесь помочь. Это была работа для телепата.  
И вот, Чарльз и Хэнк ушли к своей чудо-машине, будто кроме неё у них в жизни никого не осталось, не сказав ни слова про прокуренную кухню и бычок в блюдце восемнадцатого века, но зато и не поблагодарив за ужин. Одну из печенюшек Банши мусолил во рту, и с лица его сползала привычная маска беззаботности.  
После возвращения с Кубы Шон изменился: вернулся к куреву, забросил упражнения и свой спортивный костюм и появлялся исключительно в клетчатых рубашках и бесформенных футболках, выглядя при этом полноправным хозяином поместья, к которому Чарльз просто приехал в гости. А по ночам он мучил найденную на чердаке раритетную гитару, вальяжно растопыривая по грифу пальцы, и Алекс приходил к нему злой и просил заткнуться.  
Наверняка, Шон делал это специально, но кроме Алекса ругать его было некому: Чарльз давно спал в берушах, а Зверь стал ночным животным и до утра копался в лаборатории. Хавок с Банши как будто бы жили в особняке вдвоём, как пожилая семейная пара, вечно ссорясь по пустякам.  
\- Кто будет мыть посуду? – как обычно ожидая потасовки за право ничего не делать, спросил Алекс, но Шон только улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Я помою, - а потом добавил: - И даже не буду сегодня играть в честь праздника, - Кэссиди отнёс тарелки к раковине и включил воду, шум заглушал его тихие, неуверенные слова, но Алекс всё равно услышал: - Хотя ты всё равно можешь прийти…  
А почему бы и нет?

7.0  
Страх.  
 _Я не умру, знаешь, только если -_  
 _В пыль под напором твоих пальцев._  
 _Будем гореть в аду вместе?_  
 _Нет, я хочу остаться._  
 _Не засыпай на моих коленях,_  
 _Вместо тепла – лишь мороз по коже_  
 _Только прошу, от сожалений_  
 _Убереги меня, боже…_

Дверь скрипит едва слышно, но Шон тут же подскакивает на кровати, как ужаленный. Сквозняк, ничего больше. И он снова принимает позу человека, которого застанут врасплох. «Я тебя не ждал…» - скажет он и захлопнет книгу, которую держал вверх ногами. Сказать: «Я жду тебя третий час и вздрагиваю от каждого шороха, и больше всего боюсь, что ты не придёшь», было бы стыдно.  
Он не собирался вести себя с Алексом иначе, чем со всеми, но с какого-то момента, когда они оставались наедине, вместо обычных приколов изо рта Шона стала вылетать какая-то чушь, и контролировать это он не мог – пожалуй, это был момент, когда Шон наконец повзрослел. Всё началось с того, что он щекотал Саммерса, валил его на пол и не думал ничего такого. А сейчас – не может прикоснуться к нему, не подумав. И если они снова окажутся на полу, Шон за себя не отвечает.  
Может быть, стоит начать называть вещи своими именами?  
\- Я так ждал тебя… - вырывается у него против воли, когда чужая нога переступает порог комнаты, хрустя старым деревянным полом.  
\- Зачем? – Алекс останавливается на полпути, замирает вполоборота, и лунный свет ласкает его обнажённое плечо и острый локоть.  
\- А то ты не знаешь…  
\- Не знаю.  
Сердце стучит как бомба с часовым механизмом – неумолимо приближая к взрыву.  
\- Знаешь.  
\- Я не уверен, Шон, что это…  
\- Давай просто попробуем. Пожалуйста.  
Его глаза слишком широко, наивно распахнуты, чтобы не снять пробу. Алекс делает шаг вперёд, потом ещё один, и наконец садится на край кровати, так, будто это электрический стул, но Шон не замечает неловкости. Он прижимается всем своим длинным горячим телом, затягивая Саммерса в бездну – на середину кровати – и целует его в шею, в ухо, туда, где можно обойтись без того, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Обоим кажется в глубине души, что они делают что-то плохое, но Шон старается побороть это чувство, а Алекс всецело ему отдаётся. Быть мутантом – это тоже всё ещё ненормально для них обоих, но в этом случае у них есть выбор: стать дважды не такими, или не стать.  
\- Подожди… - выдавливает сквозь зубы Саммерс, вытягивая руки Шона из-под своей майки, - мне нужна передышка.  
Он не хочет дожидаться того момента, когда намечающийся стояк начнёт думать за него – это всё равно, что дать волю плазменным лучам. Последнее, хотя и приносило чувство блаженного спокойствия, всегда, без единого исключения, заканчивалось плохо.  
Шон покорно убирает руки, тем не менее позволяя себе положить голову к Алексу на колени, весьма целомудренно, но тот хотел бы сейчас избежать любых прикосновений. Ещё минута, и, может быть, это бы прошло. Но Кэссиди не дал ему минуты.  
\- Мне лучше уйти, правда. Прости, прости, прости… - шепчет Алекс, выбираясь из-под тяжёлой рыжеволосой головы, сталкивая её на постель, будто подброшенного младенца.  
Шон не удерживает Саммерса и не говорит ему ничего. Он понимает.

 

7.1  
Равнодушие.  
 _Жить здесь и сейчас, поиск цели -_  
 _Время, выброшенное убого._  
 _Я просто дошёл до ближайшей постели_  
 _Чтобы не было так одиноко._  
 _В этих историях нет продолжения,_  
 _Незачем делать их слишком сложными._  
 _Только прошу, от сожалений_  
 _Убереги меня, боже…_

Алекс был уверен, что не влюблялся никогда в жизни. Он знал, чем обычно занимаются заключённые в двухместных камерах, но начать свою сексуальную жизнь непонятно с кем, непонятно на каких правах?! Алекс всегда хотел, чтобы всё случилось по-другому, как у людей, на заднем сидении тачки или на диване в гостиной, когда родители ушли в церковь, с какой-нибудь популярной школьной красоткой, которая строила бы из себя хорошую девочку, но именно с ним поддалась бы порыву страсти. Чтобы всё случилось незапланированно, после возвращения из кино или танцев, как это всегда случалось с его мало-мальски симпатичными ровесниками.  
Но у Алекса уже ничего не могло быть как у людей. Он спрятался от них за каменными стенами особняка Ксавье, и надежд не осталось больше. Шон был единственным, кто мог в этом заточении понять его. Алекс был уверен, что никогда не влюбится в Кэссиди, но их отношения стремительно стали тесными – слишком тесными для просто дружбы. Это Хэнк МакКой мог упустить возможность переспать с офигенной тёлкой, которая к тому же сама намекала. Саммерс был не таков.  
Шон сидел на кровати в одних трусах и переключал на телевизоре каналы, безжалостно расправляясь с пирожными-сердечками, когда он вошёл. Вошёл и поставил на прикроватный столик баночку вазелина. Кэссиди поднял на него глаза, одновременно шокированные и заинтригованные.  
\- Сейчас сполна получишь за то, что не давал спать своим бренчаньем! - пригрозил Саммерс, расстёгивая ремень. Шон приготовился обороняться, но одежды на нём почти не было, и в считанные секунды он оказался голый, вжатый телом Алекса в матрас. – Сам напросился!  
\- Но потом я тебя. И не вздумай сбежать.  
\- По рукам!  
После Алекс в изнеможении падает на кровать, оставляя Шона в положении раком, дрожащего после оргазма и длительного мышечного напряжения. Он стоит так ещё минуты три, не в силах пошевелиться, но всё же спрашивает:  
\- Через пять минут я снова буду в форме. А ты?  
\- Дай мне десять.  
\- Ладно, я пока пойду покурю.  
Шон выходит на балкон – там звёздная ночь; стоять голышом прохладно, но возвращаться за одеялом не хочется. Просить Алекса согреть – тоже. Возбуждение потихоньку сходит, и начинает побаливать задница. Сигарета отвлекает от этого, и вместо одной Кэссиди выкуривает четыре. А когда он возвращается в комнату, окоченевший и спокойный, там уже никого нет.

 

7.2  
Нежность.  
 _Видно, гордыня меня слепила,_  
 _Но я прозрел, вижу: нас двое,_  
 _И помешать никому не по силам_  
 _Мне сердце своё разделить с тобою._  
 _Ты – свет, разогнавший ночные тени,_  
 _Согреешь теплом пустовавшее ложе._  
 _Только прошу, от сожалений_  
 _Убереги меня, боже…_

У Шона очень белая кожа. Саммерс размышляет об этом, выбирая открытку, разрываясь между белыми котятами и белыми цветами. На выходе продавщица предлагает купить настоящий букет для его девушки, и Алекс, понимая, что сейчас покраснеет, как рак, спешит побыстрее смыться.  
Он чувствует себя школьником, когда идёт вручать свой символический подарок, дважды выпавший из дрожащих в предвкушении рук. Это первый раз, когда кто-то пригласил Алекса отметить день Святого Валентина вместе. Он не знает, как правильно поздравлять (может, стоило купить шоколадку?), что нужно сказать, и что потом обычно бывает. Поцелуи? Это было бы даже слишком хорошо. Нужно только застать Шона врасплох, сказать, что всё серьёзно. И целовать его до потери памяти.  
Но Алекс возится слишком долго: выбирает одежду поприличнее, причёсывается, брызгается одеколоном и ищет ручку с цветными чернилами, чтобы подписать открытку. Медлит возле двери в комнату Шона, не решаясь постучаться, а когда наконец находит в себе мужество войти без стука, чтобы произвести впечатление, уже далеко за полночь.  
Кэссиди мирно спит, полусидя в кровати, а на коленях у него книга, перевернутая вверх ногами.  
«Не дождался…» - улыбается сам себе Алекс и наклоняется над спящим, легонько целуя его в губы. Открытку он кладёт на прикроватный столик – там нет никаких котят, только солнце и подсолнухи – и собирается уходить, но Шон ворочается во сне и бурчит что-то вроде: «Иди сюда, Саммерс». И уйти становится невозможно.

 

7.3  
Страсть.  
 _Только могила меня исправит,_  
 _Если смерть не умрёт первее._  
 _Я учусь нарушенью правил,_  
 _С каждым, с кем я успею._  
 _Жизнь дана нам для наслаждений,_  
 _Так прожжём её, сколько сможем._  
 _Только прошу, от сожалений_  
 _Убереги меня, боже…_

\- Кто будет мыть посуду? – как обычно ожидая потасовки за право ничего не делать, спросил Алекс, но Шон только улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Я помою, - а потом добавил: - И даже не буду сегодня играть в честь праздника, - Кэссиди отнёс тарелки к раковине и включил воду, шум заглушал его тихие, неуверенные слова, но Алекс всё равно услышал: - Хотя ты всё равно можешь прийти…  
Закончив с мытьём, Кэссиди отправился к себе, а Алекс остался наедине со своими мыслями. Мыслей в последнее время было слишком много для одной его головы, и потребность поделиться ими всё время подстрекала Алекса на какую-нибудь глупость; пока что он мужественно сопротивлялся.  
Саммерс воспроизводил в своей памяти сутулую спину удаляющегося Шона и чувствовал непреодолимое желание прижаться носом к мятой клетчатой рубашке ровнёхонько между его лопатками, вдохнуть запах. И ещё хотя бы раз заглянуть к нему в трусы – тогда не успел всё разглядеть. Он как будто бы испытывал на прочность свою силу воли, не пытаясь даже перестать думать об этом. А ЭТО начинало давать о себе знать, упираясь в ставшие вдруг такими жёсткими и узкими джинсы.  
Но Алекс должен был ждать до вечера. Хотя, кто говорил о вечере?! «Ты всё равно можешь прийти», - сказал Кэссиди, но не сказал, когда. «Почему бы и нет?» - решил тогда Алекс, а сейчас он уже воспринимал это как «Почему бы и не прямо сейчас?»  
Шон поднимался по лестнице, когда его грубо остановили, дёрнули вниз и заключили в объятия. «Теперь не отпущу тебя!» - заявил Саммерс, порывисто целуя его и действительно не отпуская до тех пор, пока недовольное мычание Шона не сменилось возбуждёнными стонами.  
Они тёрлись членами через штаны в самой хорошо обозреваемой части особняка - это можно было увидеть даже из окна, но ни Алекса, ни Шона, это не волновало. И когда джинсы обоих парней сползли до колен, торопливо расстёгнутые, а члены встретились уже без преград и оказались плотно прижатыми друг к другу хваткой двух рук, всё остальное перестало иметь значение на пять минут, не больше. Возбуждение было слишком сильно.  
Потом, как ни в чём не бывало, оба застегнули штаны и пошли по своим делам, предвкушая предстоящее вечером. И только Хэнк так и не понял, кто испачкал перила.

 

7.4  
Правда.  
 _Я всё продумал, я всё предвидел._  
 _Жизнь не сон, чтобы быть такой:_  
 _Он шутил надо мной, ничего не выйдет,_  
 _Я махнул на него рукой_  
 _И думал, что вырвался из заблуждений,_  
 _Но как же бездействие гложет!_  
 _Почему же от сожалений_  
 _Ты не уберёг меня, боже?_

Вера в себя никогда не была присуща Саммерсу. Его естественной реакцией в любой сложной ситуации – если никто не давил извне – было полное самоустранение. Для блага окружающих, как говорил он, но, конечно, окружающие не понимали и не ценили таких жертв.  
Мать, так и не понявшая, почему её сын добровольно сел в тюрьму. Скотт, не получивший в нужное время поддержки брата. Шон, так и не узнавший, что Алекс всё-таки услышал его застенчивое приглашение.  
Шон, который прождал всю ночь и не дождался. И который собирался, несмотря ни на что, сделать то же самое на следующий год.


End file.
